


Experts

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Phone Sex (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Jedi Master thinks about explosives experts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Lessons the Kaminoans Didn't Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441176) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> This is not my usual stuff. From a conversation about my original character with Merfilly after her great story of Kamino and clone education.
> 
> Thanks for a great story.

Shaak Ti closes the door to her quarters. She leans against the door; trying to slow her breathing after the inspection.

_What is it with you? One comment by an innocent and you are ready to explode._

One innocent comment coupled with a crushing longing and loneliness. Longing for crimson skin and laughing purple-black eyes.

_Thanks, Maxim._

She shakes her head. She walks over to her bed, stripping off her robe and various weapons from both of her cultures.

After a pause, she strips all. She lays on the bed.

_No. I won't._

She smirks. She picks up her holocomm and enters a familiar code.

She can only hope that a Dragon, or worse yet, a certain troll isn't present.

Only her own 'explosives expert.'

 


End file.
